The Adventures of a Fangirl: FMAB
by Stelin
Summary: Stelin is a 15 year old fangirl of FMA. Living a annoyingly happy-ISH life to being a mysterious man's travel slave. She goes through different animes, to change the future, but this time she lands into the world of one of her favorite animes, FMA:B.
1. BAM! MORE LIKE KLABLAM!

**Stelin**: **This is the start of my travels into the anime world! Since my favorite anime is FMA:B, I decided to start with going into their world. At first this starts out as my life. *frowns* You may not believe me but this is my every day life..*sigh* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stelin waited patiently at her bus stop on 72nd street in Virginia Beach, Virginia.<strong> (I don't live on 72nd street by the way, I made that up so no one goes to my house and kills me, aha) <strong>It was her first day at Cox High School as a ninth grader. She was 15 years old and had bright red hair that went a little past her shoulders with green eyes. Of course she was wearing contacts, her real eyes were a dark brown. And before she dyed her hair in the summer, it was light brown. She sported a black hoodie that had small, soft dinosaur spikes lined down the back from SO SO HAPPY, a red mini skirt lined with black, and black socks that went up to her knees.

She was searching for a song on her playlist as the bus passed by her, leaving her hair whipping around her head by the wind. When the wind was gone, Stelin looked up, anger showed in her eyes. "Damn you, Nick!" She cursed her bus driver, who was also her uncle. He likes to mess with her alot, including now. Nick found it quite hysterical but however, Stelin did not.

Being late was not her favorite thing to do. Her brothers had already left earlier this morning so she couldn't catch a ride with them. The only option left was her mom. Her mother was going to kill her. Stelin shuddered as she was about to turn back to her house.

A honk of a horn made the red head jump a little. She looked back and saw her friend, Mike, wheeling his motorcycle across the street. Mike is a 17 year old in Cox High School. For some reason, he has been pursuing Stelin since she moved here, two years ago. He was deluded into thinking Stelin was his girlfriend. He even tongued her innocent little mouth without her consent! Cocky bastard..

"Need a lift, little chick?" He questioned while smirking away. Mike was at least a head taller than Stelin. He has brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes. To Stelin, he looked like a surfer dude.

Stelin laughed without humor. "No thanks, I'd rather my mother take me to school." She was about to turn away but Mike grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Now, that's no way to treat your boyfriend, is it?" Mike loved to tease Stelin. Stelin hated it, almost as much as her uncle messing with her.

She elbowed him in his stomach. Mike gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Feisty!" He exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. "You know, resisting is only gonna make you even more late. But we can keep on, you know I like it when you go all feisty!"

"Perv!" I yelled, bouncing on the heels of my converse.

After a couple of minutes, Stelin gave up and got on the motorcycle. She unwillingly wrapped her arms around Mike and pressed her body into his back.

It was at least a twenty minute drive to Cox High School. Stelin started to get annoyed when her black domo bookbag kept smacking her in the back. She looked at the trees to distract her until they got into the school parking lot.

As soon as the motorcycle stopped, Stelin let go of Mike and jumped off of the bike. She was planning on running into the massive crowd of teenagers in front of the school while Mike's fangirls distracted him.

But of course, nothing seemed to go Stelins way.

Mike grabbed her hand as she ran and twirled her to face him. She smacked into his chest and looked up at Mike's face.

"What could you possibly want, now?" Stelin said impatiently, all the while struggling.

"A kiss as my payment for getting you to school, of course!" He grinned wickedly down at her.

"N-No, we're at a public school!" Stelin protested with a firm blush not bothering to hide itself on her face.

People were starting to stare making Stelin lose her nerves. "M-Mike, let g-go!"

"And why should I do that? You still haven't given me my kiss." With that said, he bowed his head and connected his lips with hers. Stelin instantly melted in his arms and moved her lips along with his. She opened her mouth to his tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His fangirls gasped and fell to the ground in a pile of goo as some dudes not far away started to whoop and cheer.

When Mike left her lips, his kiss trailed down her neck. That's as far as he got. Stelin had regained her mind and pushed him down. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the school.

_What the fudge! Why does this ALWAYS happen to me? I need to control myself cause I feel like a hormonal teenager...oh wait. I AM A HORMONAL TEENAGER!_

Stelin grabbed the crumpled up paper from her hoodie pocket and read her locker number. _1482? On the first floor? Okay, that's cool._

She counted the locked until she reached hers. "Shit." It was right beside the boys bathroom. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi-"

"Stelin? Is that you?" A familiar voice came from behind her. "Guessing from the language, it is." The voice chuckled. Stelin sighed and faced her enemy.

"Hello, Amber." Amber has brown hair with blonde highlights and icy blue eyes. **(Like Mike.)** She does NOT like guys. That's why she turned all lesbo last year.

Amber laughed again, "You don't seem happy."

"You think you can guess why, Sherlock?" I snapped but Amber laughed yet again.

"Oh. Well, besides that little make out scene in the yard, I'm guessing it's because you're locker is beside the men's restroom."

Stelin narrowed her eyes. "I hate you sometimes."

"Aw, love you too!" She replied sarcastically. "My locker is beside yours so I feel your pain." Amber advanced and Stelin had a creepy feeling.

"Don't." Stelin knew it was coming. Amber, like Mike, had been trying to steal Stelin's heart.

Amber glomped Stelin. "Stelin, my dear, aren't we just the luckiest couple?" Also, like Mike, she has deluded herself into thinking she was together with Stelin.

Stelin pried the girl off of her and yelled, "Get off of me! I'd rather date Mike!"

And just her luck that Mike was going to the bathroom. He paused mid-step, staring wide-eyed at Stelin. She sucked in a breath a Mike jumped at her with heart eyes.

* * *

><p>"So.." Nick grinned as Stelin boarded the bus and sat in the seat behind him. "How was your first day? Eventful?"<p>

Stelin grimaced and looked out the window. "Thanks to you, it was a living hell."

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Nick warned as he started the bus.

"HELL. HELL. HELL. HELL." Stelin chanted as payback, knowing fully-well _HELL_ isn't a curse word.

* * *

><p>Stelin stepped out of the bus. When the bus drove away, Stelin saw Mike and his group of friends across the road. Stelin instantly frowned. Mike caught her eye and grinned mischievously. "Stelin, honey, come over here! I miss your tongue in my mouth!" His group laughed with him as Stelin blushed and ran into her house.<p>

She closed her door and left her converse on. She was planning on kicking Mike's ass after she calmed down.

Stelin grabbed her japanese fan and...well, fanned herself with it. "Mom! You home?" The silence was proof enough that her mother was still stuck at work. "Aw, now I feel like a loner.." Stelin whined to no one then suddenly her white westie**(Which is a dog..just sayin') **ran head-first into her legs. The red-headed teen giggled and shortly after, smacked herself in the face. "You're a girl! Just not a girly one!" she told herself.

The teen walked into the kitchen, her dog following suit. She opened the fridge and took out a bottled water. About to take a sip, the doorbell rung. That damn ringing noise, frightened her almost to death. She jumped, her water sprayed in her face, drenching her hair. "Damn..! I swear if that's Mike, I'm punching him straight in the face." She growled as she walked around the corner and swung open the door.

The last thing she saw was a tall man with grey hair, holding a crowbar in his hand, aiming straight for her head. Then, every thing black..

* * *

><p>This black background was anything but cheerful. It was very distaste-ful. And...painful. I feel a pain somewhere but you couldn't tell where, because everything, it's black. She waits till the blue slowly paints away the black. She finally see different colors. But the image is blurry.<p>

Stelin could see a figure kneel over her on the ground. She tried to move her hands but they were bounded together by a thick rope. Same for her legs. Stelin started to freak out. She was tied up, barely able to see a thing, and she was kidnapped from her own house.

"Oh dear.." The man had started and reached out to her face. "Your contact has came loose." He placed it back into her eye gently. Stelin flinched away. She could see again, it wasn't a pretty sight either.

A puddle of blood was surrounding her head. The man's face was stained in blood. The walls were a cement grey and the floor tiles were a stained white. Blood...everywhere.

The man stood from his crouching position and grinned, showing off his gold tooth. "Are you ready to play the game, Stelin, my sweet?"

"Th..e game...?" Stelin mumbled, feeling faint again. Taking a blow to the head with out any medical help is surely not helping at the least bit.

His grin grew. "Oh yes. I'd think you'd be perfect as my little travel slave." He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. "Listen up, cutie. I'm sending you into a world, completely different from this, and _you_ are going to change around the story for me. You hear?"

"Why..why me?" Her voice rasped. She could feel the blood trickling down her face. "What did I d-do to de-deserve this..?" The man untied her hands and ankles.

"In you go!" He chuckled and threw Stelin into a oval shaped room. He locked the door and peered at the girl one last time before pressing a red button beside the machine. The whole room glowed golden.

* * *

><p>Stelin stumbled down the alley way, holding her head. <em>This place...it's so familiar.<em>

A person ran behind her, strugling with their breathing. Stelin fell against the wall. "NO! PLEASE! NO MORE! STAY AWAY!"

"Hey.." The voice said confused.

"Don't...hurt me.." Stelin grabbed her head in pain.

"Do you need help? Ah, you're bleeding." The voice started to panic. A gloved hand grabbed her shoulder. Stelin didn't feel skin under the glove, this persons hand was hard.

A clanking of metal filled Stelin's ears. "Brother! What'd you do!" This voice was high-picked unlike the other. _It's so familiar._

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK _I_ DID THIS!" The first one yelled, annoyed.

"We need to get her to a hospital! She's bleeding to death!" Stelin felt herself being picked offof the ground.

"No...don't...hurt me..please. I never...did anything...t-to deserve this-s.." Stelin moaned.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. We're gonna get you somewhere safe. I promise." The voice was enough to calm her into a drowsy state.

"Thank...you-" She mumbled and fell asleep.


	2. Waking Up To Anime

**If you want to see a photo of Stelin in anime style. Or...me in anime style. It's my profile picture. ^w^ Hope you enjoy today's chapter**!** Also, pretty please, review? It cheers me up! :D**

* * *

><p>Beep<p>

Beep

Beep

Beep

_What's that noise?_ Stelin stirred and awoke. The room was white. And...it smelled like old people. Stelin frowned and sat up.

"Ah!" Stelin clutched her side. The pain was almost un-bearable.

The sound from her dream came back to her. The clanking of metal. Only then, she noticed a huge metal suit of armor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stelin screamed and slapped herself in the face. When that didn't work, she pinched herself.

"Please calm down!" Al yelled and grabbed her hands from hurting herself any more. "I'm sorry that I frightened you."

Stelin suddenly felt guilty. "I'm not afraid of you. It's just..." She searched inside that stupid little peanut sized thing in her head called a brain for something to say. Then it clicked. She shook her head and waved her arms around like a maniac. "It's just that I always wanted to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist! I didn't think it would ever happen!" _Perfect! Everyone always mistakes them! Now I don't come off suspicious!_

Al sweatdropped. "Oh, uh, you must be mistaken! The Fullmetal Alchemist is my older brother!" Stelin stared at the huge sweatdrop in awe. Okay, she's not an idiot. She just...in obsessive love with anime and everything it has to offer.

"A-Are you okay?" Al broke through her train of thought. _The train stopped and roared in anger as it lifted it's front cart off of the railroad and burned down the whole village-SHUT UP AND RESPOND! _Stelin smacked herself in the face which made a second sweatdrop appear.

"Sorry! My mind was wondering so I smacked myself!" Stelin shouted and blushed because that was the stupidest answer ever.

"Oh, that's fine. Just try not to hurt yourself, okay?" Al laughed lightly.

_I should probably ask his name before I blurt it out like an idiot and ruin EVERYTHING!_ "U-Um, what's your name, Al- crap." Stelin facepalmed.

Al laughed again, thank god. "You're strange."

"Well, that's rude.." Stelin mumbled and sat back into her pillow.

"No, no! Don't take that the wrong way! I meant it in a good way!" Al flipped.

Stelin smiled. "So where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Oh, you mean brother? He's..um..busy." Al looked away.

"You can tell me, Al." Stelin said, not looking away. Really, she just wanted to find out what part of the story she ended up in. That made her remember that evil man from before. Why was it her that had to change the awesomeness of the Brotherhood story?

"I can't tell you. It might hurt you."

Stelin changed the topic. She'd find out eventually. "Where am I?"

"Oh. Central Hospital." Al said. He sat himself in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"Um..when will I get out of here?" Stelin started to examine her nails. If blood was under them before, they sure washed it out because she had long nails.

"Well, brother should be here any minute, so I suppose, whenever he gets here." If Al could smile, he would.

"Really? You mean E-..Fullmetal is coming here?" Stelin squealed. The red head swung her body back in forth in excitement. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She cheered.

Al chuckled. "If you want, we could escort you home. You don't have to worry though, I'll explain it to your parents, okay?"

"Home..?" Stelin stared blankly at Al.

"Yeah." Al slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Um, about that..I don't have one-" Suddenly the doors burst open. Stelin's eyes widened as the Fullmetal Alchemist walked up to Al.

"Alphonse, Winry is already at the hotel. We're leaving tomorrow." Ed said to him, then turned to Stelin. "You. I'm getting someone to escort you to your house."

"Um.." Stelin was blushing hard and she looked down at her lap.

Thankfully, Al took Ed's arm and led him outside. "I need to talk to you, brother."

After they were out of the room, Stelin jumped up out of the hospital bed and stared intensely at the needle stuck into her arm. "Crap!" That was her fear. Needles. She was disgusted by them. She absolutely couldn't stand how it slips into her vein like that.

Stelin breathed in and...ripped it right out of her arm. "ARGHHHGAHHH!" She yelled, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, you okay in there!" Al's voice asked outside the door.

"Uh, um, I'M FINE! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! I JUST..uh...SMACKED MYSELF REALLY HARD THIS TIME!" Stelin shouted.

"Oh...kay then..." Al sounded unsure but he resumed talking to Edward.

Stelin breathed out in relief and spotted her clothes folded neatly in a chair. She picked them up. "Already clean? Wow, military really are awesome." She slipped off the hospital night gown, her underwear still there, and slipped on her skirt and socks. She picked her shirt up and raised it over her head. Just then, the door opened. Ed stood there with Al right behind him. "Ah!" Stelin squealed and threw her shirt on, grabbing her jacket to hover it over her chest.

"Sorry!" Al yelled in his high-pitched voice. Everyone in the room was blushing. Including Edward. _Oh my gosh! Edward just saw me..me..But he looks so cute when he blushes!  
><em>

Stelin smacked her burning cheeks. _Don't be an idiot!_

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Stelin swirled around on her toes and faced the window. Ling was perched on the window sill. He smiled at Stelin and jumped down, in front of her.

"You have a beautiful body." He said, taking her chin. "How would you like to be my queen?"

"Holy crap!" Stelin froze.

"Ling! Don't start that up again! She's just an innocent girl!" Ed barked.

"Oh wow..Ling and Ed are fighting over me.." Stelin said under her breath. Though she was completely wrong. Only Ling was intrested at the time. But hey, Ling's pretty damn hot too.

"Innocent? I can change that." He lowered his head but stopped right at Stelin's lips and grinned wickedly. "Just kidding. I'll wait till you're ready, beautiful maiden."

Ed fumed. '_What a player! First Winry, now this girl!_' He watched as the girl moved away from Ling with a the reddest face he has ever seen and threw on her hoodie. '_What weird clothes.._' Edward thought to himself and raised an eyebrow.

She turned to Al as she finished slipping on her shoes. "Um, Al? Where are we going?" Her blush finally died down.

"With us. At least until we find your home, okay?"

Stelin smiled at him. She jumped slightly as a arm slid around her neck. "I guess we'll be seeing each other often. I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Ling smiled.

"U-Uh, Stelin. Is. M-My. Name.." She stuttered and turned red again.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, ALIEN! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Came a booming voice.

"Oopsies! I have to go turn myself in now! Bye!" Ling waved as he jumped out the window.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" Stelin asked, peering over the window sill. Two men were dragging Ling away as Ling cryed anime tears.

"He's fine, ...Stelin." Al reassured and tested out her name.

"Well, let's head back to the hotel. The cafe is going to close soon." Ed said, turning away.

"Right.." Stelin whispered and grabbed her bag and followed the Elrics out of the hospital.

This was not how she imagined it. If this was playing out how her imagination was, Edward would be being strangled to death by her glomp of doom.


	3. The Yaoi Binder

The arrived at the hotel and rented another room for Stelin. Ed said he was going to eat and waved as he disapeared into the cafe part of the building.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Stelin?" Al asked as Stelin followed Al instead of Ed.

"No..I lost my appetite." Stelin mumbled with her head down. 'What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be jumping for joy? I mean, come on, this is Alphonse Elric you are walking with!'

"Are you sure?" Al asked worriedly.

Stelin just nodded and smiled weakly up at him.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I...do you mind if I talk to you for a minute before I go to my room?"

"Uh, sure." Al led her into his and Ed's room and closed the door behind them.

Stelin flopped onto the couch as Al flipped the light on. Al walked over the the chair beside Stelin and sat down, making sure his spikes didn't tear anything. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About where I used to live..I...it's not here. In this world, I mean." Stelin blurted out.

"I don't get it. This is the only world out there. Unless you're an alien." Al chuckled.

"I've been thinking about since we left the hospital. Maybe it's...on the other side." Stelin whispered.

"Other side...you mean the other side of the gate?" Al jumped up. "I have to tell brother! Wait here!"

Stelin stumbled towards the door and grabbed onto Al's arm. "No! I'm not for sure yet! I just wanted to tell you because I didn't want to hold your trip back any longer! I don't want to be your waste of time!"

Al turned to Stelin and grabbed her shoulders. "How did you get here?"

"I...don't know exactly. All I remember is a man who put me in this machine and now I'm...here.." Stelin grabbed a handful of her hair in confusion. "Ow, brain...hurt...bye.."

Al sweatdropped as Stelin passed out in his arms and thunked her head on his armor. "I better talk to brother about this. But first..I need to get her to bed."

* * *

><p>"You mean she's from the other side?" Ed repeated. His golden hair ruffled up in excitement. "That's awesome! I have a million questions for her!" He began to leave the room but Al stopped him.<p>

"You can't see her right now!"

Ed pouted. "Well, why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"B-Because...um...she sort of had a brain over-flow."

"And?"

"...She passed out."

Ed straightened his back with a dumbfounded expression. "She's weird, isn't she?"

"I suppose. Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ed sat back down onto the couch.

"Stelin's eyes were green, right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Umm, these squishy things came out her eyes when she passed out and her eyes turned brown."

"_What!_" Ed looked at his younger brother as if he was pulling his leg. '_The other side must be crazy!'_

* * *

><p>Stelin woke up early in the morning. Her head was throbbing as she sat up. "Ughh...passing out can not be healthy."<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"STELIN! YOU IN THERE? IT'S ED!"

She covered her ears and walked over to the door. "STOP YELLING SO LOUD!" She finally noticed her vision was blurry. "Where's my contacts? _Shit.._" She opened the door for Ed and turned around, searching for her bag. "What'd ya want? I'm sort of busy here. ...and blind."

"We're about to leave, so I came to make sure you were ready." Ed raised an eyebrow as Stelin threw unknown things out of that bag of hers.

A binder smacked Ed in the face as Al entered the room too. "Big brother!"

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ed roared.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Edo-sama!** I MEAN, EDWARD! I'M SORRY EDWARD!**" Stelin almost fainted again when she saw which binder she threw at him. It was her yaoi binder. And Ed was holding it. "ED! Give me back my binder!"

"Why, what's in it?" Ed peered at the cover. It had Mustang and Ed standing back to back and a picture of a blonde man on the bottom with markings on the picture. Maybe it was a signature.

Ed flipped it open and his eyes started to bleed. After he recovered he threw the binder down and stomped on it. "WHAT WAS THAT! ENVY AND MUSTANG?"

"AHHHH~! NOOOO! IT WASN'T! STOP STOMPING ON IT!" In all truths, it was Envy and Kimblee. She fell to her knees and held the binder to her chest. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

She looked at the ruined cover that her friend had drawn for her. And the torn Vic Mignonga autograph. Teared leaked out of her eyes. "You...BAKA! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"H-Hey..! I'm sorry! I didn't know it meant that much to you!" Ed stuttered.

"Angie drew these for me! It's the only thing I have left of her and you destroyed it!" Stelin cried.

"Edward! What did you do!" A female voice yelled. Stelin looked up and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes standing at the door. '_Winry!_'

Winry gripped her wrench when she saw Stelin crying. "EDWARD!"

"Oh no.." Ed gulped.

"Winry! Clam down!" Al got up to hold her back but her glare made him back off. "Winry, don't do anything you'll regret!"

Winry laughed humorlessly as she advanced on Edward. "Oh, I _won't _regret it."

* * *

><p>Winry dropped her bloody wrench and crouched down next to Stelin. Only then did she realize, Stelin was much older than her.<p>

"Are you okay?" Winry asked smiling.

Stelin sniffed and wiped her tears away with her black and white checkered wristband. "Yeah, thanks."

"What happened?"

"Ed ruined my binder, that my friend had made for me."

"Let me see." Stelin handed the binder over to Winry and watched as Winry scanned the ripped autograph and smeared Mustang and Ed picture. "Wow, your friend is a good artist. Where does she live?"

"Well, she's...um...not with us anymore.." Stelin felt her vision getting blurry again.

"Oh." Winry didn't push the subject any farther. "I'll hit him again later but I'm sure it was just an accident, okay?"

Stelin smiled. '_This is next best to meeting Caitlin in person.._'

* * *

><p><strong>Stelin: Sorry it was so...non-detailed...my brain died so yeah..REVIEW Pleaseeeeee?<strong>

**R.I.P. Angie Gillon**


End file.
